


How To Make A Weasley Jealous

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blaise Zabini can cook, Boys Kissing, Drarry and Pansmione are side couples, Drinking Games, Epilogue, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of a Quaffle, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Pining, Post-Hogwarts, Riding, Rimming, Ron Weasley is a bisexual mess, Shameless Smut, Smut, Switching, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: It happened where almost everyone has a partner except for Ron and Blaise. But Ron was not gay, was he?





	How To Make A Weasley Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All of Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. However, the plot is entirely mine
> 
> This happened when I was too frustrated because there are so few Blairon (Blaise/Ron) fics that are actually good and fluffy and smutty at the same time, so I decided to put my hand in it and started working.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this xoxo

 

 

 

 

“Hi” Ron mumbled as he sat down on the Gryffindor table, Harry just snorted at him

“What’s wrong, mate?” That was when Hermione sat down as well “Hey Ron”

“Ugh, get away”

“What’s wrong?” She asked and Ron just frowned, poking the fork in his pie

“Everyone has a partner” He grumbled and both of his friends looked at each other, he continued “You and Malfoy…Draco, Hermione and Parkinson…ugh, I mean Pansy, Luna and Ginny, Dean and Seamus, Neville and Nott, well what about me? Graduation is in three months, and I don’t have anyone, I don’t blame you, Hermione, it’s fine that you like Parkinson, bloody hell, _Pansy_ , but still, who will like me?”

“Oh Ronald” Hermione patted his back and sighed “Well, maybe if you look closer”

“Yeah, like really close” Harry looked to the Slytherin table and looked for his boyfriend, who was laughing with Pansy and Blaise, Draco winked at him and Harry blushed

“See? Again” Ron whined and buried his face in his hands “I’m a mess, no one likes me”

Harry could only blush again and continued eating until breakfast was over

*

“Hi” Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck as he approached him from behind, the blonde kissed his cheek and Harry smiled “Hi, I’m glad today is over, I’m so tired”

“Hi” Pansy also ran up to Hermione and hugged her tightly while her girlfriend burst out laughing

“Pans, stop it, I have to breath” Hermione laughed and Ron just grumbled some incoherent words

“Oh, Ron is sad” Harry turned around and kissed Draco on the lips “No one likes him”

“Really?” Draco arched an eyebrow and looked at Pansy then smirked “I’m pretty sure Blaise wants to shag you”

Ron choked on his own spit “W-what?”

“Yeah, don’t you see it?” Pansy held Hermione’s hand and smirked “He literally gawked at your arse every time you walk in front of him, like…now” Pansy turned around and waved “Oi Blaise, come here, Ron wants to ask you something?”

“What?” Ron stuttered as Blaise ran up to him and draped his arm around Ron’s shoulder

“So, what do you want to ask?” Blaise spoke, smiling and showing his white teeth

“He wants to know if you’re interested in dating him” Harry said and Draco laughed

“Huh, is that so, Weasley?” Blaise said “Well as long as you’re up for it”

He winked at Ron and then ran up to Justin Finch-Fletchley’s spot and grabbed his arse

“I-I’m not gay” Ron’s gaze followed Blaise and Pansy arched her eyebrow

“Really? What about…what’s the name of that dude…”

“Viktor Krum” Draco intervened and Harry asked

“You remember?”

“Well, he kinda made me realized…” Draco smirked at Harry and grinned “Blaise and I used to say we would go gay for Viktor, and we really did go gay, not for him though”

“I-I hate Krum” Ron mumbled “I was jealous because Hermione went with him”

“Really? You were his fan” Harry said “I saw you gawked at him when he walked past the lake while we were studying”

“W-I did not” Ron walked faster to get away from his friends, those traitors, he thought, having a partner before he could, was he… _gay_? Nah…but the Viktor thing… _nah_ , he thought to himself and walked to his dorm, but before he could reach it a hand slapped his arse, he gasped and turned around to see Blaise laughing at him

“Weasley, have you decided yet?” He asked and Ron found the strength to speak

“Wha-…”

“Oi, this treasure chest is not open for long, better decide it soon” Blaise pointed at himself and walked backward away from Ron, the redhead boy blushed and retreated back to his dorm

“Bloody Zabini” He said and plopped down on his own bed, only to dozed off to sleep after that, his last thought was the handprint on his arse that Zabini smacked him

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Ron woke up to the whispering sound from outside of his bed, he opened the curtains and poked his head out

“Oh Ron, you missed dinner” Hermione said as Pansy braided her hair from behind

“I…miss dinner?” Ron asked I confusion, but he never missed dinner

“Yeah, even I was surprised” Draco said and laid his head down on Harry’s lap “But no worries, Blaise cooked for you”

“What?” Ron stuttered

“Yeah, he will be here in…ten seconds” Pansy casted a Tempus and said

Ron walked to the middle of the room and threw his hands up in the air “This is bollocks, wh-…”

“Dinner!” The door burst open and Blaise walked in, holding a tray of food “Hot and delicious, just like you, Weasley”

Ron blushed, he could feel his face redden up when he heard what Blaise just said “I’m not hungry”

But his stomach chose that moment to betray him, it created a sound that the whole room could hear, it sounded like a dying whale voice, not that he had seen a whale, it was what Hermione always said.

“I beg to differ” Blaise wiggled his eyebrows at Ron and shoved the tray in front of his face “I have chicken from the kitchen, and cake that I made by myself”

Ron swallowed and diverted his eyes to his friends’ spot, Hermione and Pansy kept exchanging glances while Harry and Draco just snorted at him

“Just take it, Ron, you’re hungry” Harry said and stroke Draco’s hair

“Fine” Ron mumbled when his stomach decided to make another whale noise. Biting into the chocolate cake, Ron practically moaned at how soft the cake was, opening his eyes, Ron saw Blaise’s cheeks were kinda pink, but Ron didn’t care, the cake was too good to be true

Ron went to sleep full that night

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“Hey, Weasley, looking good today” Blaise slipped into the table and smiled at Ron

“Wait where are the others?”

“Sitting together, guess I’m with you now” Blaise said and nudged Ron’s arm “Don’t mess this up, Weasley, I have a reputation to uphold in Potions”

 

 

“No no no, you’re supposed to cut it, not crush” Blaise said and moved to stand behind Ron, holding Ron’s hands and guided him to cut the ingredients. He could see Harry and Hermione grinning at him from the other table. He needed new friends.

Blaise was definitely taller than Ron, so he leaned his chin on the ginger’s shoulder, making it hard for Ron to concentrate “Here, like this” Blaise said, pulling Ron out of his own fantasy “Do you get it now?”

“Er, yeah, absolutely” Ron mumbled and Blaise walked over to his side of the table, but before Ron could even react, Blaise’s hand flew to his arse and slapped it

“There you go, Weasley, I know you can do it” Blaise chuckled and got back to his own task, Ron took a deep breath to process what had just happened, but his brain wouldn’t let him forget the burning sensation that Blaise left on his arse.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“Ron” Blaise called from the bathroom in their dorm, Ron looked up from his book, which he still couldn’t comprehend

“What?”

“Can you grab me the towel from my bed?” Blaise yelled “I forgot”

“Can’t you just Accio them?” Ron answered, he was too shy to walk in that room when Blaise was naked anyway, not that he wanted to see Blaise naked. Yes, they were dormmates, Blaise would always change his clothes in the bathroom before, until recently, Blaise has repeatedly walked out with only a towel around his waist. Blaise has muscles…a lot of them, Ron had concluded from staring at Blaise’s stomach and biceps, or the curve of his arse through the white towel for a few times, not that he would ever admit doing so. He might have been a little aroused by that, but he denied it immediately.

“My wand is outside”

Ron looked to Blaise’s bed and groaned, his wand was indeed on his bed, next to his towel, so he stood up grudgingly and walked to the next bed to grab the towel and strode to the bathroom door. Taking a deep breath, Ron knocked on the door to find out that it was not actually locked, so he pushed in and close his eyes tight.

“H-here” Ron extended his hand in mid-air and hoped that Blaise would take it. When he didn’t hear anything from Blaise, the water was still on so maybe he was still in the shower, so Ron fought the urge in his stomach and stepped closer, still closing his eyes, and he slipped.

Ron slipped and hit his arse on the floor, he yelped in pain and opened his eyes. But he shouldn’t have done that, the shower stopped and a dark figure walked out, wearing nothing at all, the fog from the bathroom made it blurry but Ron could still make out that Blaise was actually naked

“Hey mate, are you alri-…”

“Good Godric bloody hell” Ron squeezed his eyes shut again and shoved the towel he was still holding at Blaise’s face. _‘Bloody hell, I have seen Blaise’s thing…it was blurry but I could still…”_ He swallowed hard at his own thought “Towel, towel” He said quickly and stood up, holding onto the sink and made his way out, only hit his head against the wall once.

Ron sat there quietly, contemplating what had just happened and occasionally rubbing his sore arse until Blaise walked out, still in his towel, the Gryffindor groaned and started reading his book again

“Hey mate, are you alright?” Blaise walked to Ron’s bed and sat down on the edge “You hit your arse quite hard there”

“N-no, I’m fine” Ron’s voice was barely a whisper, but Blaise was edging closer to his spot and his brain was screaming internally _‘No no no no no no’_

“Are you sure?” Blaise placed his hand on Ron’s leg and asked again, Ron glanced at the loose towel around his waist and he blushed, _again_.

“Yes!” Ron shrieked and shoved Blaise away “Now get out, let me read my book”

“Ronald Weasley, do you ever read?” Blaise snorted while standing up, hands on his hips and Ron threw a glare at him before forcing himself to take his eyes off of Blaise’s ~~hot~~ body again.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Pansy plopped down on the couch and pulled Hermione down with her as well, then she spent a solid two minutes to snog her girlfriend before speaking up “Can we play some game? This is a party for Merlin’s sake”

“I agree” Draco sighed happily as Harry was kissing his neck and straddling him

“What do you have in mind?” Lavender asked and leaned her head on Padma’s shoulder

“Truth or dare, yes, I know it sounds boring, but we can get creative” Pansy wiggled her eyebrows and left Hermione all blushing on her lap “I have a bottle, we can spin it”

“Easy for you to say, you guy became a couple from this game” Ron mumbled and sipped on his Butterbeer, when Harry snorted Ron glared at him again “And you too, Harry, you and Malfoy spent more than seven minutes in that closet right there” He pointed to the room and Harry blushed

“Calm down, Ron, maybe you and I can have something” Blaise winked and Ron looked down on his cup, afraid to let people to see how red he was then

 

 

It was so fast, too fast for Ron to process, it was now his turn, and Pansy had that devil smirk on her face that made him scare for life.

“Hmm” She stroked her chin and looked at Ron “What shall I do with you, Ronnie?”

“Please nothing too crazy” He said and she snorted “And why can’t we choose Truth?”

“Because it’s utterly boring” Ginny said “Relax, Ronald” Ron glared at her own sister, even she was with Luna, all cuddling up next to each other

“Fine, I dare you to go kiss the person you want the most here”

“What?” Ron squeaked “But I don’t want anyone here”

“Just go and kiss someone” Pansy said and immediately pulled Hermione close to her “Except this one, you can’t”

Ron grumbled and looked around the circle, Draco and Harry, Hermione and Pansy, Ginny and Luna, Theodore and Neville, even Lavender and Padma, Dean and Seamus, so there was only Terry Boot and Blaise. Terry was a right git, a playboy, but he was definitely straight and has a girlfriend, so that left Blaise…Ron took a deep breath and spoke

“Fine, fine, I will, but can you guys not…look? Just close your eyes” He whispered and waited for all of his friends to close their eyes.

 _‘Here goes nothing’_ He thought to himself and crawled across the circle to get to Blaise’s spot, he studied his face, he really was charming, his jawline was sharp and his lips were puffy, Ron automatically licked his lips. He took a shaky breath, and that must have been loud because Blaise had smirked at Ron before opening his eyes and leaned in to connect their lips

“Fuck that’s hot” Ron could hear Pansy’s whisper, so he suspected that all of them have opened their eyes now, but he couldn’t think anymore, his eyes were closed and Blaise’s tongue was licking his lower lips, begging for an entrance, but he was too shy to let it happen, so Blaise kept nibbling on his lips, his hands came up and slid in Ron’s hair, he shivered at the sensation. But it had ended too fast, that was what Ron thought when Blaise let go and smirked at him

“Good to know that you want me most, Ron” Ron stared at Blaise when he called his first name, he was blushing, he could tell, so Ron quickly sat back in his spot and stopped focusing on the game since then

 

 

“Hey” Ron said as Blaise walked to their dorm. Oh right, have he mentioned that he was sharing a dorm with Blaise? Harry was with Draco, of course. So we walked up to Blaise and scratched the back of his neck “Er, about the kiss…”

“What? You want to do it again?” Blaise stopped walking and turned to look at Ron

“No! No, I was going to say that yo-…” Ron’s words got cut off when Blaise leaned in to kiss him again, this time he pushed Ron up against the walls and laced their fingers together, pushing his tongue inside Ron’s mouth, and this time, Ron let him. Their tongues intertwined with each other, and Ron could feel that Blaise’s pants was definitely poking him, he blushed, because he was now hard too, when Blaise’s cold hand slithered in Ron’s shirt, he moaned and arched his back. _Fuck, he was so screwed._ Blaise let go of his lips and started sucking on the Gryffindor’s neck, licking and biting on the sensitive skin right on Ron’s shoulder

“Bloody hell” Ron whispered and Blaise suddenly jerked away, they were both panting heavily

“Fuck, sorry, I’m drunk” Blaise said quickly and ran up to their dorm first

“Wha-…” Ron was left dumbfounded, his lips were swollen since Blaise literally bit it, and his neck still felt hot. He went back to his dorm to see that the curtains of Blaise’s bed were closed, he sighed and plopped down on his own bed, thinking about the bruises he was going to have tomorrow on his neck. He would probably have to ask Hermione to erase it, he sucked at things like that.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“I didn’t recall that Blaise sucked on your neck at the party yesterday” Hermione aimed her wand at Ron’s neck and casted the healing spell

“Oh darling, must you be so daft?” Pansy said and held Hermione’s hand back “Just leave it there”

“What?” Ron shrieked “No, remove it”

“It’s no big deal, Ron” Harry assured him while pulling Draco closer

“Yeah, Weasley, ugh, Ron, I still won’t get used to calling you by your first name, but anyway, it’s not a big deal, your best mate gave it to me every single bloody day” Draco said and pulled the collar of his shirt down a bit to reveal a bunch of hickeys on his neck and collarbone “See? He said he’s…what’s the word, Harry?”

“Marking my territory” Harry said in a whisper and Draco snorted

“See? Your friend is a savage”

“I’ll give you savage” Harry literally growled and attacked Draco to the ground, kissing the blonde deeply

“I’m so screwed” Ron mumbled and wondered what it would be like if Blaise and him were Draco and Harry right now. _Would Blaise kiss him like tha-…wait, no_ “Bloody hell” He whispered and shook his head, what was he even thinking? Blaise obviously didn’t like him, he was just drunk

“Honey” Pansy interrupted his own train of thought “Can you _get_ any more oblivious? Blaise is so…swooning over you, and Blaise was definitely not drunk, we don’t get drunk, and Blaise didn’t even touch his Firewhisky’s glass yesterday, didn’t you notice?”

“What?” Ron shrieked again, he has got to stop doing it “He said…he said he was drunk”

“Typical” Hermione chuckled and glared at Pansy “This one said it as well, _‘Sorry Granger, I was a bit drunk’_ , it was ten in the morning, dumbass”

“Hey, I tried” Pansy shrugged and smirked at her girlfriend “You did kiss me back anyway. Admit it, you like me, Granger”

“Yes well, of course I like you, or else we wouldn’t have been a couple, Parkinson” Hermione sighed but her lips curved into a smile when Pansy winked at her

“What am I going to do?” Ron buried his head in his hands and sighed

“Well, take the risk anyway, you don’t know what will happen, maybe it’ll turn out to be good” Harry spoke as he and Draco have got up from the floor

“When did you become so wise, Potter?” Draco smirked and leaned in to snuggle his head in the crook of Harry’s neck

“Staying with you for too long, that’s why” He snorted

“Can we all focus on me?” Ron snapped and sighed “Sorry, but I feel so lost”

“It’s fine, Ron” Hermione said “Remember Yule Ball? You were so jealous when Viktor danced with me you didn’t even know why”

“Well because I was a kid” Ron argued but Pansy laughed

“Honey, you don’t change, I bet if Blaise was kissing another man, you’d explode as well”

“What? I will not” Ron managed to shriek again

“Alright let’s go, we have breakfast” Pansy stood up and pulled Hermione up with her

“Wait” Ron cried out “What about my marks?”

“Leave it” Pansy gave him an evil smirk and dragged her girlfriend out

“Wear a scarf” Draco said

“It’s bloody March”

“Well…it’s still windy” Draco shrugged and walked out while Harry just gave him a thumb up before running after the blonde

“I need new friends” He murmured and walked to his trunk

 

 

*

 

 

“Merlin, Ron, it’s March” Seamus said “A bit windy, but not that much to wear a scarf”

“Er, I’m cold” Ron said and faked a cough, he diverted his eyes to the Slytherin table where Pansy and Draco were giggling at Blaise, Ron coughed again and wished he could cover his whole head in his scarf when Blaise looked at him

“Don’t poke your food, Ron” Hermione said with worried eyes “You never poke your food”

“Well, I am now” He huffed and sighed “Bloody Zabini”

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“A new one already? You’re wild” Pansy snorted at Blaise and slapped his arm. Ron stayed silent and tried to read his book for the fifth time ever since Blaise came in the Common Room

“It’s not that big of a deal” Blaise shrugged and ignored Ron completely, the git didn’t even look at Ron, he seemed to be avoiding Ron’s lately, he only found out about that after Harry told him. And how he was pissed

“A sixth year’s student, he was like…the hottest in that year” Pansy said and Draco nodded along with her

“Yes, he’s very handsome”

“Hey” Harry spoke and Draco snorted

“He’s hot, but he’s not my type, Harry dear, you know what my type is”

“What?” Harry asked in confusion

“You” Draco said and Harry blushed hard, his cheeks turned red and he immediately lunged at Draco to snog him senseless, Ron groaned quietly behind his book

“Are you alright?” Hermione leaned closer but she quickly turned her head at the door when someone opened it

“Er…Will wants to be in here…” Neville said and a figure appeared behind him, it was the sixth year student that Blaise was going out with, Ron turned to look at him, he was shorted than Ron, he was also a redhead, but he looked way more childish and younger than Ron, he thought quietly “He said if I don’t let him in he wi-…”

“Blazy” Will literally jumped at Blaise and hugged him tight

“Will…” Blaise said and pulled himself out of Will’s embrace “What…are you doing here?”

Harry coughed and mouthed the words “Don’t like him” at Ron, who snickered back, Hermione glared at the two of them and asked

“Will…it’s late, shouldn’t you be sleeping right now…or studying?”

“My boyfriend is more important than some stupid homework” Will sneered and Hermione gasped quietly

“Hah, that’s not what my girlfriend thinks, she sai-…Hey, that hurts” Pansy rubbed her arm, where Hermione smacked Pansy with her book

“Will, tell me, how did you find Blaise” Draco said and leaned back on Harry’s chest, letting Harry hug him

“Well, I saw him at Hogsmeade last week” Will said cheekily and Ron glared at the younger boy “And Blazy here started talking to me”

“Ha, I think they all know how it went after that” Blaise said “And you should go to sleep”

“But I want to stay here Blaizy” Will pouted and Blaise laughed awkwardly before standing up and dragging Will out

“Well that was unpleasant” Draco finally said “Hot, but seems…stupid”

“Agreed, too needy for me” Pansy said and Harry nodded

“Boyfriend over study?” Hermione shrieked “He needs to sort out his priorities”

“That sounds familiar” Harry said and laughed at Ron’s face

“Shut up” Ron grunted and his friends laughed at him

“Are you jealous that he is with Blaise?” Hermione said and Ron slammed his book down “I saw you glaring at Will the whole time”

“Jealous? Me? No way. No, I’m not. You guys are crazy” Ron shrugged and looked down on the ground “Jealous? No, absolutely not, I was merely looking at him, not glaring. Hah, jealous? You’re out of your mind”

“Well, we can figure it out from what you said” Draco said and smirked at Ron

“Hey” Blaise walked in so Ron stopped talking and picked up his book again

“Well hello Blazy” Pansy crossed her arms over her chest and said. The whole group burst out laughing and Ron tried not to hear anything

 _‘Blazy, who calls him Blazy anyway, sounds horrible’_ Ron thought and tried to read, _again_.

“Stop calling me that, I already told him that I hate being called that”

“Aww Blazy don’t be a bitch” Pansy said and they started laughing again

“Come on Blazy tell us more” Draco added, Ron stood up and grabbed his book

“Yeah, I feel tired, I’m going to bed, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, have a good night” He said and walked away, the last thing he heard was Pansy saying “Just go” to someone. He ignored it and kept walking

 

 

 

“Ugh” Ron grunted and lied down on his bed, draping his arm over his eyes to relax, but the door suddenly opened, Ron stayed still because he already knew who that was.

“Ugh” He spoke again after dozing off to sleep. Squeezing his eyes open, he sat up and reached for his book again, but when the door to the bathroom opened, he looked up to see Blaise in nothing but a towel around his waist, water dripping on his chest…his broad chest. Ron cleared his throat and tried to focus on the book again. They weren’t talking, so Ron wouldn’t say anything to him, he could play this game too.  


 

 

*

 

 

 

“Cheer up, Ronald! You look like a rotten tomato” Pansy nudged his arm and handed him a glass of Firewhisky “Why are you sulking here? In a corner of a party?”

“Shouldn’t you be snogging Hermione somewhere right now?” He said without looking at her

She laughed and sipped on her own drink “Talking with Neville about something, I never seem to get fascinated by it, well, if Hermione said it in her sexy voice, I might”

“Ugh, I don’t want to imagine that” Ron said with a bit of jealousy in his voice, Hermione has never said anything in her sexy voice with him before, he guessed Pansy was the better person for Hermione. But it was not the reason why he was sitting on the couch in the corner of the room, where people were dancing and drinking and snogging and practically humping against each other, it was because bloody Blaise Zabini was dancing with someone else

“Is it Ernie?” Pansy asked and looked at him

“Why is he here?” He snapped and Pansy snorted

“I don’t know either, I saw Blaise with him a week ago, didn’t know how it started though, he didn’t tell, I caught them in the broom closet the other day, all over each other”

“I know. I walked in on them yesterday” Ron groaned. It was almost a few weeks after their kiss and all the bloody Slytherin did was ignoring him, the marks on his neck might have faded, but the feelings haven’t, he still blushed every time he thought about it again. He broke up with Will after one week, Ron heard it from Harry, he also said Will was crying and yelling a lot. Ron smirked at that. But after that, he went for Ernie MacMillan? _Unforgiveable_. They barely talked in their dorm, nope, they didn’t talk at all. Ron started getting angrier and angrier everyday “I know, it doesn’t feel right” Pansy said “I smell something suspicious”

“Ron, if you would just admit…” Pansy spoke quietly and Ron chuckled

“Admit? Admit what? That he’s a bloody prat? Because he is, and I hate him, I hate him” Ron kept glaring at Blaise while answering Pansy

“Honey, that’s what Draco and I used to say before…you know…we realized that we have feelings for…our so-called enemy” She shrugged

“It’s just…” Ron clutched on his glass of Firewhisky and snapped “This is a party, you are supposed to socialize, not bloody molest someone in the middle of the room. If you want somewhere, just go in a bloody broom closet or something, not a bloody party. Such a git. A bloody git. I wish I could…I could…ugh, stay away from me” He said and slammed the glass down, face burning with anger, he stomped out of the Room of Requirement and headed back to his own dorm

 

 

 

“Bloody Zabini” He said and heard footsteps from behind him “Go away, Pansy, or Hermione, Harry, or Draco, or whoever you are”

“I’m surprised that you didn’t say my name” The voice spoke and Ron whipped his head around to see Blaise, standing there, his eyes were shining so brightly, Ron tried to focus again

“Aren’t you supposed to be somewhere snogging Ernie senseless right now?” He snapped

“Jealous, Weasley?” Blaise smirked at him

“You wish” He replied and turned to walk away but a hand was grabbing his wrist

“Listen”

“What?”

“Don’t be rude” Blaise said gently “About the kiss”

“Nothing happened, you were drunk, I know, let me go” Ron said when Blaise stepped closer to him, their chests touching

“You are perfectly capable of jerking your hand away, it’s just that…you don’t want to”

“Shut up” Ron snapped

“Alright, I’m sorry” His voice went soft “I’m sorry, about the kiss, but…”

“But what?”

“I’m sorry about it, but I didn’t regret it, you know” Blaise’s eyes were looking straight into Ron’s soul and their bodies were really close and Ron definitely felt something inside his stomach “Do you…regret it?”

Ron gulped “I-…” He took a shaky breath and replied in a whisper “No”

“What was that?” Blaise’s lips slowly curved into a small smirk “I didn’t seem to hear it clearly”

“Bloody git” Ron huffed and looked down at their shoes “No, I didn’t regret it, I bloody didn’t, I couldn’t if I want to”

“I’m glad” Blaise said and tilted Ron’s chin up before smashing their lips together. Bloody hell he missed this. He couldn’t believe he missed this. The feeling of Blaise’s soft lips against his own, the way his tongue swirled against his and the way Blaise nipped on his bottom lips, fuck, it felt even better than kissing Hermione or Lavender, it was good to feel like this. Blaise’s hands gripped on his hips, pushing their bodies together. Yes, there was definitely something poking him, and it was not Blaise’s wand. Ron might have moaned a bit when Blaise’s cold hand slithered under his robes and was now on the small of his back, and apparently it was going higher.

“Fuck, you’re hot” Blaise breathe out and started sucking on Ron’s neck instead, he tilted his head to the side, like an invite for Blaise to move further down, and his hands were fumbling with Ron’s trousers, pushing them down on his knees. He held onto the waistband of Ron’s boxer and pulled it down as well, cursing while looking at Ron’s prick

“Salazar, Weasley _is_ a king” Blaise smirked and Ron immediately blushed, but it was soon replaced by a moan when Blaise went all the way in, sucking on Ron’s prick. His mouth hollowed and his tongued licked the head, tasting the precome, which made Ron even harder.

“Fuck” Ron gasped when Blaise sucked harder “Fuck me, fuck”

“Not yet” Blaise pulled out and replied “Although I wouldn’t say no to it” He said and got back to sucking Ron. When the head of Ron’s prick touched his throat, Ron’s hand flew to Blaise’s head and started fucking Blaise’s mouth, the way Blaise moaned around his prick made Ron finally let go and filled the Slytherin’s mouth with his come. When Blaise swallowed it all and stood up, Ron pulled him in for a kiss and he could feel his own come inside Blaise’s mouth, Harry had said that it didn’t taste that bad, and he didn’t believe it until now, it was not horrible, but he didn’t stop, because he was kissing Blaise

“Wait” He pulled back and looked at Blaise’s swollen lips “What about…”

“They will tell you tomorrow” Blaise said and then he was kissing Ron again. _They?_

_He really needed new friends._

 

 

 

*

 

 

Ron fidgeted with his fingers as he leaned on the headboard of his own bed, waiting for Blaise to come out of the bathroom. What happened was that Blaise just sucked Ron off and he still couldn’t believe any of it, so he lied down on his soft pillow and pulled the blanket over his head, praying that he could sleep right away. But when his bed dipped and he felt a person coming up from behind him, his breath hitched when an arm snaked around his waist and pulled him into a hard surface and he felt tingly on the nape of his neck

“Are you asleep?” Blaise murmured and licked at the shell of Ron’s ear, he shivered and nodded

“Yes” He answered and Blaise snorted

“Really? I was hoping we could snog for a bit more” It was only a whisper in his ear but Ron’s face was now blushing scarlet

“I-…” Ron stuttered and turned his head around, before he could do anything Blaise was already on top of him and kissing him aggressively. Ron’s voice quickly became a moan when Blaise nibbled on his lips and then his tongue was doing sinful things to Ron’s mouth, his eyes were closed from the ecstasy but his hands were scratching Blaise’s back slightly when Blaise grind his erection against Ron’s pants. Blaise slipped his hands under Ron’s sweater and pinched his nipple, which he realized was very sensitive, Ron arched his back and his moan was muffled by the kiss. Blaise started sliding down and now he was sucking on Ron’s pulse point and collarbone, but the Gryffindor quickly pushed Blaise away

“Y-you said…o-only snog” Ron finally made out a full sentence and so Blaise stopped, he looked up at Ron and smiled

“Fine, I keep my promise” He rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom, probably because he has to deal with his…problem, Ron was hard too, so it didn’t take long for him to cried out and spilled it all in his fist.

After cleaning up his mess, Blaise walked out and got back to spooning Ron again, he wasn’t used to being the small spoon, but he felt kind of safe and warm being like this, Blaise planted a kiss on his temple before falling asleep soundly.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Waking up next to someone was a weird and new feeling for Ron, well, waking up with Blaise was certainly new, his legs were draped over Ron’s, and the blanket was gone, maybe it felt on the ground, but the Slytherin was burying his head in the crook of Ron’s neck, snoring peacefully and hugging Ron like a koala.

“Mmmph” Blaise stirred and pulled Ron closer

“Get up” Ron mumbled and pushed Blaise away, but that just made the other boy grumbled something he couldn’t hear and turned on the other side

“Too early” He said

“We are going to be late for breakfa-…”

“Rise and shine bo-…Oh! Oh” Pansy barged in the room and so Ron kicked Blaise off the bed and stood up

“Pansy! Why don’t you ever knock?” Blaise glared at Pansy’s grinning face and asked

“I didn’t think there would be…I do it every day, Draco and Harry have no problem with that”

“Get out” Blaise ordered and Pansy laughed at him

“Alright, but the moment I walked out of this room, our friends will know”

“Ugh, get out” Ron threw a pillow at her and she ran out, not even bothered to close the door

“That went well” Blaise laughed and stood up as well “Well, better get ready to face our friends”

“You still haven’t told me” Ron reminded him

“Oh, right, tell you later” Blaise ran across the room to kiss Ron right on the lips before running into the bathroom

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“Spill” Ron glared at his friends and a guilty-looking Blaise, sitting in Hermione’s dorm before their breakfast

“Well, you see…” Pansy started, she had admitted that she planned this, but only because he was sulking, and Ron disagreed with that “As I said, you were sulking, and Blaise obviously like you, so I…I ask Ernie to be Blaise’s fake lover until you explode”

“What?” Ron shrieked and Pansy edged closer to her girlfriend

“It was for your own good, Ron” Hermione explained “We all agreed to it”

“So you guys…team up and find ways so Blaise can have me?”

“But you like Blaise, right?” Harry arched an eyebrow and Draco smirked at his boyfriend’s question

“Well…er…yeah” He said and blushed “But that has nothing to do with thi-…”

“It does, I mean…” Pansy tried to explain but Draco cut in

“Weasley, Ron, everyone needs a little boost to get together, don’t you remember how hard it was to get Harry to admit his feelings for me? And to convince Hermione that Pansy really likes her, for real?”

“I-…”

“See? You secretly like Blaise anyway, you stare at him sometimes too, I saw” Draco smirked and shrugged when Ron looked down on the floor “And it’s alright, we want only the best for you because we are your fr-…” He swallowed hard “Fri-friends, so that’s what we do” He finally finished

Ron stood there and looked at his friends, they did have a point, he thought, he remembered when he had to tell Harry that he was fine with the fact that his best mate was in love with Draco, and Hermione as well when he decided that Pansy was the match for her. They only wanted the best for him.

“I-…I guess I’m not mad at you guys anymore” He sighed and rubbed his temples “But, no teasing”

“Can’t promise you that” Draco shook his head and grinned

“You seriously kicked Blaise off the bed when Pansy barged in?” Hermione asked and Ron groaned, running out of the dorm to get back with his…his…to get back with Blaise

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“Hey” Blaise lied down on Ron’s bed again and pulled the Gryffindor closer. The day went by pretty good, their friends only gave them a few winks and laughs and Blaise hugged him, and Ron couldn’t stop blushing until they were back in their dorm. He didn’t let Blaise kiss him either, he was too shy to do it anyway. Ron’s track of thoughts was quickly dismissed when a hand slithered into his shirt and playing with his nipple, Ron arched his back and pressed his arse against the bulge inside Blaise’s joggers

“Blaise” He whispered and Blaise leaned forward to capture his lips in a kiss, it was a weird position, but Ron couldn’t stop the feeling he was having in his stomach right now, it was blissful when Blaise shoved his tongue inside Ron, tasting everything, Ron wondered what he tasted like, because Blaise tasted like Butterbeer and pudding, he smelled like spice and cinnamon, Ron felt the burning sensation on his skin when Blaise palmed his erection from outside “ _Blaise_ ” He cried out when the hand slipped in his joggers and started stroking his prick and he felt like he was in heaven because it felt weird to have another hand on your prick but it felt so good at the same time. Ron gasped a bit but that didn’t stop Blaise from kissing him, Blaise was very good at doing it, doing all of this, and Ron felt a tad of jealousy when he thought about how experienced Blaise was, he must have a lot of…partners. Feeling like Blaise was doing all the works, he decided to be brave like the Gryffindor he was and shoved his hand inside Blaise’s pants

“Fuck! Ron” Blaise mumbled into the kiss and groaned, _bloody hell_ , he sounded so delicious, so Ron started doing his task and his goal was to make Blaise created those arousing sound from his mouth. He succeeded when Blaise suddenly stopped moving his hand, he arched his back and jerked, spilling his seeds on Ron’s hand and grumbled out Ron’s name when he came. Realizing that he was still hard, Blaise continued stroking and a few strokes after, Ron quickly came as well, crying out at the sensation.

“Bloody hell” He whispered and Blaise snorted, collapsing down on the Gryffindor, breathing heavily

Blaise then casted a cleaning charm and they quickly fell asleep again

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“Darling, you’re glowing” Pansy smirked and crossed her arms across her chest

“Wha - I…I’m not, shut up” Ron stuttered and touched his face, he was _not_ glowing, not.

He had to admit that Blaise was…amazing, in every way. He was protective, he was brilliant, he was caring and he was hot, and he was definitely skilled at doing things.

“So, have you guys done it yet?” Pansy asked and Ron choked on his pumpkin juice, he coughed for ten seconds before looking up at her again

“What? No! Stop asking question”

“No?” It was Draco’s turn to ask now, he sat up and broke free from Harry’s embrace to look at Ron “No? I thought Blaise would be the…impatience type”

“I – I don’t know” Ron could feel his cheeks heating up, they haven’t done that yet, of course, Ron was worried he would look like a clumsy person when they do it, he didn’t know anything about it “I – Can you give us a minute, Pansy?” He asked and Pansy arched an eyebrow at him, he pleaded again and she sighed, walking out of the room, probably to the library because that was where Hermione stayed anyway

“I…I want to ask you guys” He began and Harry looked at Draco before looking back at his best mate

“You don’t know how to do it” Draco concluded and Ron groaned, burying his face in his head

“Never mind, I’ll go”

“No, wait” Draco stopped him from getting up “I mean, that’s fine, if you have any question”

“I…how…” Ron started but he couldn’t find a word to describe what he wanted to ask

“How do we do it?” Harry finished his question for him and Ron nodded, Harry chuckled before patting Ron’s shoulder “Mate, to be honest, we didn’t know anything at first, it was our first time”

“What?”

“It’s true, this guy was a clumsy mess” Draco pointed at Harry and smirked “Couldn’t even do it properly”

“Hey, it’s not my fault when y-…”

“No no, I don’t want the details, I want to know how…like…how”

“Oh” Harry said and exchanged glances with his boyfriend again “Well…do you prefer being the top or the bottom?”

“You can switch, but you will still like one more”

“One what? And what is top and bottom?” He asked and Draco sighed, gesturing his hand for Harry to explain

“Ron” Harry took a deep breath “Top is the one who do it and bottom is the one who take it, we switched, of course, but I…er” Harry paused and sighed “I usually top most time while Draco bottoms’

“Oh” His voice turned into a high-pitched sound as the realization hit him “ _Oh_ ”

“Yeah, think about that” Draco said “The next thing…should I go out so you can have the…talk with your best mate about it?”

“If you’re uncomfortable with Draco being here when we talked about it” Harry shrugged

“I – I actually would feel better if you get out, Harry” He said and Harry stared at him “No offence, really, but we are too close and it felt like I’m having the sex talk with my brother”

“Oh, oh” Harry said and rubbed the nape of his neck “Right, I will just…go out”

“I’ll see you out there, darling” Draco grabbed Harry’s tie and pulled him in for a kiss “Now get out”

Harry bid his goodbye close the door, Draco turned around, hands on his hips and smirking at Ron

“Well, we have got a lot of things to discuss, Ron, are you ready?” Draco cracked his knuckles and grinned, Ron swallowed hard at and nodded gently, preparing for what he would have to hear next

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

They were fooling around as usual, homework was too much and Blaise decided to take a break, it was a game of chess but soon it was turned into a heated session of Blaise marking his territory everywhere on Ron’s neck

“Stop with the sucking, _ahh_ … you always leave marks, people asked and Seamus winked at me today when he saw it” Ron whimpered at Blaise’s cold hand, slithering into his sweater again

“I’m just marking my-…”

“Territory, I know” Ron huffed and clutched at Blaise’s shirt “But still, I swear Professor McGonagall looked at me oddly today”

Blaise chuckled and looked up at Ron “I just don’t like the idea of you being stared at by anyone else but me”

“You were the one who used another person to make me jealous” Ron gasped when Blaise’s hands grabbed his waistband and pulled it down, his cock sprang free, leaking precome, it was two or three weeks after his last conversation about sex with Draco, it wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t good either, he found out about new things, a lot of them, in the end he was a blushing mess and Draco had patted his back and said _‘Don’t worry, it will be fine, Ron…maybe’_ The git had smirked at him and walked out of the room to get back to Harry. Ron was still hesitant but the other boy was being incredibly patience, they always stopped at a messy handjob or a wonderful blowjob Blaise gave him. Ron has also learned how to suck someone off, thanks to Draco, he had gagged and he had loved the feeling after it, it was brilliant. Blaise had once spent a solid thirty minutes just to suck and lap at Ron’s sensitive nipples and Ron was very much pleased about it. But he didn’t do anymore, and Ron’s patience was getting shorter and shorter each second, he wanted to feel how it was like, because from what Draco had said, apparently it would hurt as fuck at first but then it would be very good, and now Ron was very curious about it

“Hey, are you with me?” Blaise’s voice stopped Ron’s thought and now they were staring at each other, Ron swallowed, maybe it was time

“Fuck me” He whispered

“What?” Blaise gaped at him and retreated his hands from Ron’s prick

“I want you to fuck me” He said again “Please?”

“Why? Y-you’re not ready” Blaise stuttered and Ron might have seen a tinge of pink on his cheeks

“I am, I have asked…someone” He mumbled and clutched at Blaise’s tie to pull him close “Fuck me, now”

“You’re so hot” Blaise’s voice was barely a whisper before he lunged at the Gyrffindor and connected their lips, Ron whimpered as Blaise shoved his tongue in forcefully, cupping his cheek with one hand as the other hand slipped in Ron’s red hair, massaging his scalp. Ron moaned, lying down on his back and stripped off his clothes, Blaise’s hand reached out to stop him, he looked into Blaise’s brown eyes and sucked in a breath when Blaise took off his shirt and revealed his half naked body. Then he straddled Ron and pulled off his Weasley’s sweater as well, his hands travelling down Ron’s stomach, which made Ron shivered. He was so worried that heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest, the Slytherin bent down to kiss him, his hand wandered down to Ron’s thigh and caressing it, as the kiss grew deeper, Ron could still feel that the hand was close to his arse

Ron almost moaned when he felt burst of magic being casted at him, it was probably the cleaning spell, Draco had mentioned it, and suddenly he felt soaking wet, it was the lube, obviously.

“You can do wandless spell?” He asked and arched a bit when a finger slowly circling his hole from outside

“Yeah” Blaise said softly, he still won’t let go of the kiss “I-…”

“I’m alright, just…do it” He said, preparing for the pain

When a finger breached in his entranced, Ron gasped and cried out at the intrusion, he grimaced and Blaise stopped

“No, no, continue” He said and kissed Blaise gently, he could do this, they could do this, when he felt the entire finger was finally in and started moving, he couldn’t help but moan “ _Ah ah ah_ ”

“Are yo-…”

“No” Ron interrupted “I’m fine, if you stop one more time I’m going to break up with you”

Blaise laughed and continued moving his finger in and out of Ron’s entrance, earning a gasp from the Gryffindor now and then “Someone is eager” He hummed and Ron glared at him, but it wasn’t long until the second finger was in and he whined, the fingers were scissoring him and he was starting to feel the pleasure, but not quite, and he was eager to do more

“More” He moaned as Blaise fingered him faster, he was sure the room was hotter than it used to be

The third finger came in and Ron’s head jerked up in surprise, he almost hit Blaise in the head too, the Slytherin chuckled a bit before curling his fingers and Ron moaned loudly, swearing and scratching Blaise’s back.

“ _Ah fuck fuck_ ” Ron pulled Blaise flushed against him and squeezed his eyes shut. That felt so good “Now now”

“But I’m not sure if y-…”

“Blaise” He glared at the other boy and kissed him, when they pulled off, he grabbed Blaise’s neck and said firmly “Fuck me”

He could see Blaise swallowing hard at his words, the Slytherin repositioned himself and pulled out his fingers, Ron gasped at the sudden loss, Blaise pushed his legs up and wrapped it around his waist, his arms on either side on Ron’s head, he could feel the head of Blaise’s cock nudging at his entrance, he just nodded, a sign of permission, it would hurt, he assumed.

He was right, Draco was right, it really _fucking_ hurt

“ _Fuck_ , why are you so big?” He cried out and wrapped one arm around Blaise’s neck while the other grabbed his biceps, Blaise chuckled and pushed in. Ron felt his hole stretched out from the size of his cock, his mouth was wide opened and he stopped breathing when Blaise was fully seated inside him, he felt so full.

“Move” He urged after waiting for too long “A-ahh” His moan was muffled by Blaise’s lips as they were kissing again, Draco had said that kissing while doing it might ease the pain, the git was right again. At first it was incredibly slow and he had smack Blaise’s arm to make him go faster

“You’re so beautiful, fuck” Blaise practically groaned and fucked him faster, harder, he whined and dug his heels on the small of Blaise’s back, they were sweating and moaning and Ron was sure now that he was indeed a loud person.

“Ah _fuck_ ” Ron cried out and arched his back when Blaise’s cock touched that bundle of nerves inside him, the prostate, Draco had taught him well “Do it again” He said breathlessly and moaned louder when Blaise kept reaching that sensitive spot of his, his nails scratching Blaise’s back and shoulder, his head buried in the crook of the Slytherin’s neck. It felt so good, it was even better when he sucked Ron off

“I-…I’m going to…” Blaise’s speed became more erratic and Ron could feel that they were both closed, his hand came down to touch his own cock but was soon slapped away and Blaise was now stroking him, he arched his back, fucking himself against Blaise’s cock and screamed in ecstasy when he came, white spurt of come hit his own stomach, he came hard and his body jerked, whining loudly as Blaise fucked him through his orgasm

“Come in me” Ron mumbled in his ear and nibbled on his earlobe, he was also taught that a little praise would do a lot to his partner. so as soon as he finished his sentence, Blaise was coming hard inside him, he felt like heaven, being filled with Blaise’s seed, he blushed at the thought. Blaise smiled at him gently before collapsing down on Ron, looking like a corpse.

“That was…” He began and nuzzled in the crook of the Gyrffindor’s neck

“Fucking brilliant” Ron concluded and his boyfriend laughed. Boyfriend, that was what they were now, he smiled at the title but the sticky mess of come on his stomach was becoming unpleasant, so he grabbed his wand from under his pillow and casted a cleaning charm as Blaise pulled his cock out, he felt so empty and he missed the feeling of being full of Blaise inside him

“Hmm, sleep” Blaise pulled him in a spooning position again and kissed Ron’s temple, smelling his hair and Ron soon heard his snore, he smiled to himself and felt like a stupid kid in love, he fell asleep soon after.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“Ron” Blaise grumbled and reached for the warm body, Ron leaned on the bathroom door and smiled

“I’m here” He said gently “Wake up before Pansy barged in this room and saw you naked”

“Hmm, but I want you” He mumbled and rubbed his eyes, sitting up straight and opened his arms for Ron to come, the Gryffindor snorted and walked in his embrace, nuzzling in the crook of his neck

“Are all Slytherins sappy like this?” He said and Blaise squeezed him closer and replied

“No, just me”

Ron smiled and blushed suddenly when he felt something “Woah there”

“What? Just morning wood” He smiled

“Get a shower, you reek of sex”

“Well you see, that happens when we have sex” Blaise answered and Ron smacked him in the arm

“Shut up”

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“So, you guys did it?” Draco whispered in their Potions class, he was partnered with Draco this time while his…boyfriend was with Harry

“Yeah” He blushed and the blonde smirked

“Was I correct?”

“Yes, all of it”

“I should be a professor” Draco claimed and Ron snorted

“Alright Professor Sex Education”

“Also, maybe you guys could switch, you know”

“What?”

“Switching, what if you want to be the one who do it?” Draco asked and for a second he thought the blonde was joking, but he was serious, so Ron blushed and cleared his throat

“Er. I don’t know”

“Well, think about it, but not now, we have a potion to finish” The ferret spoke and he forced himself to focus again. He was not thinking about Blaise writhing under him, he was _not_.

 

 

“So, how is it?”

“Oh my god stop asking about me and Blaise” Ron groaned when Pansy startled him from behind, she has been asking him all day when Blaise kept smiling at him so she might have found out, they have actually shagged again after Blaise had a shower, so that had led them to more sex, which included bathroom sex, and Ron have concluded that it was brilliant, he didn’t think that his libido would be that high when it came to Blaise.

“But I want to know” She nagged him and slipped into the chair next to him “Please please please Ron”

“No” He answered firmly

“I want details” She whined and called Hermione, who was sitting opposite, studying her Charms book while Draco and Harry were busy snogging each other instead of studying, Blaise was helping Lavender with her Potions at the other table in the library, he glanced at Ron occasionally and smiled at him

“No” He repeated and grabbed a book from Hermione’s spot

“Come on, Draco knows, Harry probably knows, Blaise knows, but I don’t know?” She nagged and tugged at his sweater

“Hermione doesn’t know”

“She said she doesn’t want to know, but I want to, please”

“No, Pansy”

“Okay, fine, but who tops?” She asked and leaned in until her nose touched his cheek “Tell me, Ron”

“No” He replied and she cried out, nagging Hermione to help her but she just shook her head “Fine, Blaise tops, now stop nagging me, will you?”

Pansy squealed and clapped her hands together, which earned a shush from Madam Pince

“I’m sorry” She said to the librarian and got back to Ron, pulling his sweater “But I want to know more”

“That’s all, Pansy” Ron sighed “Let me study”

“As if” Hermione snorted and Ron glared at her “What? You kept glancing at Blaise maybe you guys could excuse yourself out, like Harry and Draco two minutes ago”

“What? They’re gone?” He turned to look and it was true, Harry and Draco were gone before he noticed, those randy bunnies

“Hey, I’m finished here, do you want to go back to our dorm?” Blaise had come from behind and wrapped his arms around Ron’s neck. Pansy squealed and covered her mouth so Madame Pince wouldn’t hear her

“Yeah, sure” He replied and Blaise intertwined their hands together, dragging him away

“Mione, why couldn’t we go and have some of that too?” He snorted when he heard Pansy’s voice behind him and was soon followed by a yelp, Hermione might have smacked her with a book.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“Hmm” Ron hummed when Blaise licked a stripe up his length, his hands holding Blaise’s neck and pulling him up “You want to switch?” He pulled Blaise in a kiss and asked, the other boy stopped doing everything he was and stared at Ron

“Yo-you sure?”

“I guess, we could try” He shrugged and Blaise grinned at him, flipping them over so Blaise was under him, they burst out laughing before Blaise kissed him hard.

He stripped Blaise’s clothes off and admired the smooth and dark skin under him, the trail of hair that led to his magnificent prick.

“Do you know that you’re beautiful too?” He asked and saw the blush on the Slytherin’s cheek, he continued touching his inner thigh gently and he was sure he saw Blaise shivered. Slowly putting a digit in, he had casted a cleaning charm and a lube spell, Draco had taught him. He saw the arch of Blaise’s back, the way his hands clutched the bedsheets and the drop of sweat on his forehead, after three finger he flipped Blaise over to reposition them, Draco said this would make it easier to achieve orgasm and Ron had blushed at the words in Slughorn’s class. When he pushed in he could feel it

“Bloody hell, you’re so tight” He groaned while Blaise moaned, crying out at the pain, he wouldn’t wanrt to hurt Blaise, so he went slow at first, but soon he couldn’t control it, it felt so good, he thrusted in fast, the bed creaked and he had to wrapped an arm around Blaise’s waist to hold him up, the other boy’s hand came up to clutched at the headboard

“Fuck, harder” He cried out and Ron happily obeyed, slamming harder into him and stroking Blaise’s cock, his finger touched the slit and Blaise was crying out, spurting everywhere on the bedsheet, his entrance clenched and then Ron was filling him up as well, groaning loudly, the collapsed on the bed together and Ron pulled out, lying on his back and breath out heavily

“So…” He began

“Maybe we shouldn’t switch”

“Yeah, agree” Ron said and snorted along with Blaise, he might like being under more, and he was fine with it, as long as he was doing it with Blaise

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“I forgot to ask, did you guys try switching?”

Ron choked on his own spit, he coughed repeatedly and stared at Draco in horror, March soon turned into April and Ron was sure all he did was ~~shagging Blaise~~ being shagged by Blaise, hanging out with his friends and eating, studying only took up all small part because it always ended up in sex after, Hermione had once scolded them for three hours straight for ruining her book with their come on it, which Blaise forgot to clean up after sex and it was all sticky when they returned it to her and she practically exploded even Pansy couldn’t calm her down.

“Er, yes” He cleared his throat

“But…” Draco leaned in and said “You like being bottom, right?”

He nodded and couldn’t help but smiling a bit when Draco grinned at him

“It’s alright, the bottom is actually the powerful one” Draco said “Seduce them a bit and they immediately fall for us, watch” He smirked and turned to Harry’s spot, who was studying something with Blaise on the floor while Ron and Draco occupied the couch. Harry turned to look at them and Draco smirked, tilting his head to the side and opened his legs wide, winking at Ron’s best mate, he watched as Harry swallowed hard and closed his book as fast as he could, standing up and dragging Draco away, the blonde looked back at Ron and winked, a sign that Ron could do the same to Blaise too.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“Hey Ron” A sixth year student came up to him and smiled, his name was Edward, he thought, Ginny’s classmate, a good Keeper of the Gryffindor team and he seemed very excited when he saw Ron, Harry just smirked at him and left when Edward interrupted them to ask about Quidditch, he thought it was normal, the young boy admired him and Ron felt quite proud to be asked about it

“You look very good today, I think you will do well” The boy leaned in closer and smiled at Ron, showing his white teeth

“Thanks” He replied shortly and rubbed the nape of his neck, the Eighth Year was having a Quidditch match today and it was between Gryffindor and Slytherin, a friendly match, Harry said, they had matches against houses each week, Professor McGonagall had allowed it when Harry and Draco nagged her for two days straight. Ron quickly looked down at the shorter boy, Edward stepped closer and lunged in to hug Ron, wrapping his arms around Ron’s neck, it lasted like two seconds before the younger boy pulled off and smiled

“Good luck” He said and ran away, leaving Ron dumbfounded

“What a friendly guy” He said to himself and turned around, he saw Blaise and Draco behind him, Blaise’s hand was clutching on the broom and he stared at Ron for a second before walking past him

“Mate, let’s go” Harry came back and dragged him away, Ron didn’t know why Blaise looked at him like that, he had never looked at Ron like that, his heart clenched for a second before his brain forcing himself to focus on the game again.

 

It was exhausting, Ron could sense it, Pansy and Hermione were looking at him intensely every time Blaise threw the Quaffle through the hoops, Ron caught it every time, of course. But Blaise has never been rough like this, he always smiled at Ron when he flew passed him. Draco and Harry were still flying up high to find the snitch. Ron’s gaze followed Blaise as he flew fast and passed other Chasers. But he soon diverted his eyes when a voice called his name from the stadium

“You can do this, Ron” Edward yelled and clapped his hands, looking cheerful, Ron smiled at Edward to show that he appreciated it and focused back on the game, he turned his head and gasped when a Quaffle was flying his way. Too late, it hit him in the face and everything went black.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“Ron, Ron” A small voice spoke and Ron opened his eyes slowly, he saw two blurry figures next to him, it was Harry and Hermione

“Are you alright, mate?” Harry chuckled “You had it quite hard”

“What happened?” He grumbled and rubbed the side of his face, it ached and he grimaced

“Do you want to brief version or the long and deep one?” Harry asked and Hermione smacked his arm

“Blaise is very, very mad at you” She said and Ron froze

“What? Why?”

“You don’t know?” Harry asked and snorted “Mate, you have a serious problem, I have been with Draco enough to know that I mustn’t stand with someone closer than two feet, I will have to automatically move away”

“What? What does that have to do with anything?”

“Ron” Hermione sighed “Do you know why Blaise is not here? Pansy and Draco too?”

“No?”

“You let that…what’s that boy’s name?” Harry asked Hermione “Oh right, Edward, you let him hugged you and then you smiled at him”

“He wished me luck” Ron sat up and yelped a bit, his face and head hurt

“Well, Blaise saw it and he was pissed”

“You mean he was jealous?” Ron asked “But nothing happened”

“Well Blaise didn’t think so, anyway, you’re free to go back, Madame Pomfrey let you go, it wasn’t that bad, he did it on purpose but he immediately tried to catch you after he did it”

“You mean…he threw the Quaffle at me on purpose?”

“Yes, and Draco said, I quote _‘Blaise was having a fit so you better tell Ron to prepare himself’_ , so Blaise is back at your dorm” Harry snorted “You made a mistake, mate, Slytherins are really easy to get jealous”

“Yeah” Hermione said softly and Harry gaped at her “Now, go”

 

 

 

 

 

Ron swallowed and opened the door slowly, he was so screwed, the room was dark so Ron casted a Lumos, Blaise’s curtains were closed

“Blaise?” He said, no answer “Fuck” He whispered and approached the bed, opening the curtains slowly, it wasn’t charmed to be locked, so Blaise was probably not that mad at him, he only hoped. Blaise was curling up on his side, facing his back at Ron, so he sat down on the bed and leaned closer, Blaise was closing his eyes, breathing evenly, it looked like he was asleep, so Ron lied down on the bed and touched Blaise’s shoulder blade with his hand, checking if his boyfriend was really asleep

“Blais-…” He gasped in surprise when a hand grabbed his wrist and Blaise was on top of him in barely a second, he pinned Ron’s hands on the bed and leaned in close, his eyes were full of desire and lust and a tinge of anger, Ron could sense it

“Do you know…” He started “How mad I was?”

Ron shook his head and whimpered when Blaise’s knee nudged at his crotch, he has never seen Blaise this angry at him before, it was scary and exciting at the same time, he had that power in his eyes that Ron felt so hot when he stared at Ron

“I was so mad” Blaise said and nibbled his ear, licking his earlobe, making Ron shivered “I was angry, who even have the audacity to touch _my_ boyfriend, _mine_ ” He growled and sucked on Ron’s neck, biting it as well, which made Ron yelped and arched his back.

“F-fuck, Blaise...”

“I couldn’t control myself, you are mine and I-…” He stopped and Ron gasped when they were both suddenly stripped naked, fuck Blaise’s wandless spell “I don’t want anyone to have you”

“I’m yours, you’re my boyfriend” Ron gasped when Blaise’s erection nudged at Ron’s entrance, it was now soaked in lube, but he hasn’t been prepared, Ron wondered if Blaise would even spend time doing it with his anger right now, Ron suspected he won’t “Blaise, it was nothing, he wished me luck, only that, don’t be jealous”

“You’re already lucky, you have me” He growled and latched on one of Ron’s nipple, sucking and lapping it “I don’t like it when he touched you, it made me want to kill, I don’t want it”

“I don’t want it too, Blais-e, pl-please” He whimpered when Blaise thrusted it all in without preparing him, he shoved it in and started a brutal pace, leaving Ron writhing in pleasure. It didn’t hurt, and Ron kinda like it

“ _Mine_ ” Blaise growled again and slammed all the way in, hitting his prostate every time, Ron’s legs were draped over Blaise’s shoulder, he cried out at the pleasure

“Yours, _yours_ ” He chanted and tried to reach for his cock, but his hands were still pinned on the bed by Blaise, so he tipped his head up to capture their lips together, moaning when Blaise shoved his tongue in and pounded harder “Blaise, please, I-I’m going to…”

“What do you want?” He growled in Ron’s ear

“You, I want _you_ , just you, pl-please, fuck me hard” He screamed as Blaise’s cock reached his prostate and he was coming hard, spurting on his own stomach, untouched while Blaise fucked him through his orgasm

“Come for me, Blaise” He whispered in his ear “I’m only yours, you know it” He said and clenched his hole, which made Blaise arched his back, jerking and slamming in one more time, filling Ron up inside. They kissed and Blaise collapsed on him after in a boneless heap, he wrapped his arm around Blaise and hugged him, his boyfriend was a jealousy prick, but he liked it.

“Are you done being jealous?” He asked after Blaise pulled out and lied down next to him, Blaise huffed in annoyance and turned his back at Ron

“I don’t know, you tell me” Ron snorted and slipped his arms around Blaise’s waist, edging closer to spoon his boyfriend properly

“It’s just a friend, he likes me, maybe, but I don’t care, I have you” He replied and kissed Blaise’s neck from behind

“He is so much younger and cuter than me” The Slytherin argued

“Yes, but I want someone else”

“Who?” Blaise even had the audacity to ask who

“Let me think, I want a guy who is a jealousy prick who can cook for me and shag me until my arse is sore” He blushed at his own words “And he will be the most caring person ever, he always hug me and kiss me like I’m the most precious person ever”

“But you are” Blaise turned around and pouted, Ron kissed him gently, his hand caressing Blaise’s sharp jawline and replied

“And I like you very much, Blaize Zabini”

“Really?”

“What? Do you want me to wear a broad in front of my chest saying that ‘Blaise Zabini is my boyfriend, don’t touch me’?” Ron arched his eyebrow and laughed

“Kinda, yes” Blaise’s lips turned into a grin and Ron chuckled

“You bloody jealousy Slytherin, alright, I won’t stand too close to a guy then”

Blaise was quiet so Ron could figure out what he was thinking “Alright, girls too”

“Hmm” Blaise hummed in agreement and continued “Now turn to your side, I want to hug you”

“What’s with you and spooning?” He laughed but turned to his side anyway, he liked being the small spoon, he felt protected

“Just you, actually” Blaise cuddled closer and Ron suddenly realized he was very much naked, so he pulled up the blanket to drape over them both, Blaise nuzzled into Ron’s hair and breath in heavily

“Did you just smell my hair?” Ron laughed

“I might have, it smell good” He said softly “It’s like...I don’t know why, but you have this...power, I just couldn’t resist, I have a lot of control, but when it comes to you, I just-...I just let it all go”

Ron blushed crimson at Blaise’s words, he didn’t know what to say back so he blurted out “Just sleep, you sap” And when Blaise held him closer, he felt like this was the safest place for him right now, and probably in the future too _‘Fuck, I’m sappy too’_ He thought and fell asleep after.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“So you guys have made up, right?” Harry asked when they were at sitting at the library, studying again because Hermione forced them to

“He’s glowing, of course they made up” Pansy grinned

“Yeah but you shouldn’t have let him hugged you” Harry said and Draco laughed, which made Harry stared “ _What_?”

“Said the person who let his fans touched him all the time, you’re lucky I haven’t killed you yet”

“But shouldn’t you kill them instead of me?”

“They touched you, but you _let_ them, so you’re the wrong one” Draco arched his eyebrow and Harry sighed “But it’s alright, I got used to it”

“You hexed a guy yesterday for ruffling Harry’s hair” Hermione intervened and Draco glared at her

“Yeah, well...couldn’t help it”

“Are all Slytherins get jealous that easy?” Ron interrupted to ask, Harry and Hermione both reply a _“Yes”_ in unison

“We’re not that...much” Pansy said and Hermione stared at her “Alright, fine, but who wouldn’t get a bit jealous when it comes to someone they love?”

Hermione had blushed at that, Pansy said _‘love’_ , Ron smiled to himself and glanced at Blaise, who was smiling at him already

 _‘Fuck, am I in love with him?_ ’ Ron stared at his book and thought, maybe he was.

 

 

 

*

 

 

Blaise was pacing the room, he was worried, waiting for Ron to come back to their dorm, he was with Harry, maybe.

“Why am I even worried?” Blaise laughed at himself but frowned again, Harry had told him a few days ago, about them trying something new, Harry said it would be good, but Blaise wasn’t sure he would be up for it. He might look like an experienced person but Ron always turned him into a mess, he remembered the first time they did it, with Ron whimpering and writhing under him, Blaise was sure that he was truly fucked, he was too lucky. When Ron hugged that guy, Blaise felt like someone just ripped his heart opened, he was so mad at himself, suddenly thinking that he wasn’t enough, but Ron had comforted him, now he was fine. But this was a different matter, they were going to do something new. It was May now, they were almost together for three months and he had almost slipped the words _‘I love you’_ to Ron’s face the other day when they were cuddling in front of the fire, sipping on hot cocoa together.

“I have nothing to worry about” He forced himself to calm down. He should listen to Harry, he had said that it would be good, and it was totally fine, Harry was a good teacher, without him Blaise would have looked like a total mess when he first made love to Ron

“Why are you pacing the floor?” Ron’s voice startled him from behind and Blaise turned around, he coould feel the sweat on his forehead

“Wh-I was not” He answered and Ron walked up to him quickly, winding his arms around Blaise’s neck

“Really? You have the same look when you said you like me before we got into this...relationship” Ron whispered in his ear and slowly pushed them both backwards to the bed. _Ron was feeling horny today, great, Blaise was now truly fucked, but it was good, he could totally do this, he was a Slytherin for Merlin’s sake._

“I don’t have that face” He pouted and Ron laughed, flipping them over so Ron was under him, so he leaned down and brushed his lips against Ron’s, he nibbled on his lower lips at first, and then sliding his tongue slowly in, earning those whimpers and moans from Ron, he didn’t realize how hard Blaise’s cock was every time he made those sinful sounds.

“Blaise” He whined and Blaise vanished their clothes away as Ron gasped “Oi! You better summon it back, it’s my favorite sweater”

Blaise chuckled and licked a stripe down Ron’s neck, biting it gently, fuck, Ron’s smell was flooding his senses now, he smelled like fresh baked pies Quidditch, Blaise was sure there was something tempting in Ron’s shampoo that Blaise always wanted to sniff it before he went to sleep.

His right hand was stroking Ron’s leaking cock while his left hand played with Ron’s nipple, his mouth latched onto the other nipple and sucked on it, Ron arched his back and moaned, he loved how sensitive Ron was.

“Pl-please, fuck me already” Ron cried out and grabbed his shoulder, his nails digging in his back, Blaise also loved how whiny and needy Ron could be in sex. He slid down and pushed Ron’s thighs up, reavealing his pink puckered hole, he teased Ron at first by kissing his inner thigh, but then his tongue went lower, and lower, until it was circling the rim of his entrance, which made Ron jerked and startled by his sudden movement

“Blaise what the f-... _ah ah_ oh _Merlin_ ” He cried out and cursed when Blaise started licking at his entrance and his tongue was starting to slid in it “Bla-... _ah_ , please, it’s weird and dirty”

“Cleaning charm” Blaise stopped and looked up at Ron, who was breathing heavily “Do you want me to stop?”

“I-...” Ron paused and that was the only sign Blaise needed, he dived down again to lick at Ron’s entrance, his tongue cicrling around the rim and he started pushing it in while Ron was making more sounds, his hands clutching tightly at the bedsheets, he pushed Ron’s thighs further apart as his tongue slipped in deeper, jabbing into the tight hole to loosen it. Watching Ron writhing beneath him and making such beautiful sounds was a fantastic sight to see, so he grinned and sealed his lips around the rim, opening Ron up even more. His hands kneading Ron’s arse apart and rammed his tongue in deeper inside Ron, swirling it around and it has probably reached his prostate when Ron almost screamed and even pulled on the bedsheets tighter

“F-fuck, Blaise” Ron was panting now, his hair was stucking on his forehead by the sweats, and Blaise’s hand came up to stroke Ron’s prick, that was probably the final move when Ron suddenly clenched his arse and came hard while yelling out Blaise’s name. _Have they put the Silencing spell on yet?_

Blaise grinned and let go of Ron’s arse to came up and kissed the redheaded boy, realizing that he was still hard, he nudged his way inside Ron’s now loose entrance and Ron jerked in surprise

“Oh my god I don’t think I can go another round” Ron panted and wrapped his arm around Blaise, who was thrusting in a slow pace

“You’re a screamer” Blaise grinned and Ron glared at him

“I’m not” He argued and Blaise pulled out before slamming back in, hard. Ron cried out and Blaise smirked at his boyfriend

“See?” He said and kept slamming in hard, the bed was creaking and he nibbled on Ron’s jawline to earn more moans from him, Ron was getting hard again so Blaise started stroking his cock. He adjusted his angle and hit his prostate every time, Ron came again with a scream, Blaise still continued fucking him through his orgasm and he came soon after a few thrusts, all because Ron was making a lot of sounds and kept chanting his name and Blaise couldn’t control himself anymore, he filled Ron up inside before pulling out and collasped on his side of the bed

“You...are...unforgivable” Ron began and turned on his side to let Blaise hug him

“I just gave you probably the two best orgasms of your life and you criticized me?” He chuckled and casted a cleaning charm on them both, pulling Ron closer and sniffed his hair again

“How did you know it was the best?” Ron huffed

“Well then I’ll know it when I made you come again” He grin his limp cock against Ron’s bare arse and the Gryffindor complained

“That’s a no no, I need a few hours to recover” Blaise snorted at that

“Hey did you put a Silencing Charm on earlier?” Blaise asked and Ron shrugged next to him

“I thought you did?”

“No” Blaise replied shortly, oh dear, Pansy was going to have a fit tomorrow

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“Hey guys” Ron and Blaise walked in together in the Common Room the next morning

“Hi” Hermione whispered and blushed while Pansy kept grinning at them

“Hey” She had that wicked smile on her lips and he winked at Ron, not until Draco dragged him away did he realize that he was looking in midair

“So, you guys did the thing?” Draco whispered as Harry had dragged Blaise to the corner of the room as well

“Er...” He blushed “I didn’t see it coming”

“It’s called rimming, if you don’t know”

“How would I know that?” Ron mumbled and Draco snorted

“But I bet it’s good then?” He asked and Ron nodded, he leaned in and whispered to Ron’s ear “Don’t worry, it’s my guilty pleasure too” He said and walked away, dragging Harry with him outside of the Common Room

“So...you’re the loud one then” Pansy burst out laughing and Ron blushed, running out of the room before Pansy could catch him again.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“Blaise, stop, it’s our graduation night” Ron tried to push Blaise away but he didn’t really want to do it “At least get on a proper bed” He huffed in annoyance as Blaise ripped of his shirt and his back his the cold wall in the broom closet

“I like it here” Blaise sucked on Ron’s nipple and licking it, swirling his tongue around the hard bud and made Ron moaned, he really have to learn how to _not_ be that loud. Blaise’s fingers soon slid in Ron’s lubed entrance

“Bloody hell” Ron jerked his back when he realized it was two fingers instead of one “You want it bad, don’t you?” He moaned and Blaise’s fingers slammed in harder, loosening him quickly. He grabbed Ron’s thighs and his legs immediately wrapped around Blaise’s waist. They had tried shagging while standing before, they both ended up falling on the floor, Ron had too much chicken that day. He thought Blaise was going to try it again, but when his knee and foot touched the cold ground, he realized what they were going to do. Ron suddenly felt courageous so he winded his arms around Blaise’s neck and let Blaise pushed his leaking cock inside Ron, he tilted his head and gasped when Blaise’s head nudged at his entrance and was pushed in quickly until he was on Blaise’s lap. Ron started boucing up and down slowly, watching Blaise’s mouth opened wide in pleasure. He rolled his hips and leaned backwards until Blaise’s cock grazed his prostate

“Fuck” Blaise growled and grabbed Ron’s hips, he continued grinding against Blaise and whined every time it hit him

“Fuck” Blaise growled again and Ron yelped as he flipped them both over, gasping as his back hit the cold floor, but he soon recovered when Blaise began pounding in hard and fast, he draped Ron’s legs over his shoulder and Ron felt like he was bend in half, but the pleasure was too good to pay attention to anything else.

“You’re so hot” Blaise groaned and with every thrusts he gave, Ron arched his back and moaned, Blaise chanted his name and came first, jerking inside Ron and kept slamming in until Ron was crying out as his untouched cock started spurting long stripe of come on his stomach and chest, he sighed peacefully as Blaise collasped on the floor next to him

“We should get back to the party” Ron cupped Blaise’s face and planted a soft kiss on his lips

“In a minute” Blaise breathed out heavily and spoke “I need to recover”

“Old man” Ron mumbled and sat up while Blaise gasped at him

“What did you say?” He tackled Ron to the ground again and they both burst out laughing

 

 

 

“Hmm, where did you two just go?” Hermione arched an eyebrow and put a protective arm around Pansy’s neck

“Nothing” Ron answered quickly and grabbed a glass of Firewhisky

“Your pants are undone, Weasley” Pansy spoke and Ron immediately pulled his shirt up to look. His pants was fine. He glared at Pansy, who was now laughing at him with Hermione

“Oh yes, another couple just came out of the closet, huh?” Pansy titled her head to look at Draco and Harry, who was walking to their spot

“Er, sorry, we were...caught up” Harry touched the nape of his neck and grinned while Draco blushed

“ _You guys have the same sex hair!_ ” Pansy shrieked and a few students turned to look at them

“Could you be _any_ louder?” Ron whispered and Pansy winked at him

“I can never be as loud as _you_ , Ron” She said and laughed again. _He still needed new friends._

“I will miss this” Hermione sighed and leaned on Pansy’s shoulder

“Me too” Draco said and Pansy snorted again

“I bet you’ll miss the closet where Harry shagged you more”

“Must you be so crude?” He glared at her and she shrugged

“Said the person who did it on the Quidditch pitch” She blurted out and Harry stared at her

“You knew?”

“Honey, the Invisibility Cloak couldn’t hide you both” Pansy said “Also when I see four legs on the ground with no bodies, I know it was you guys” She pressed a kiss on Hermione’s cheek, which left a red mark of lipstick on Hermione’s blushing face “I was going to say you guys should improve next time, but today is our last day here already”

“I love you” Ron heard Harry mumbled to Draco softly when Hermione talked about another topic, Draco said it back at Harry and blushed, Ron smiled at them, they already looked like an old couple in love. He glanced back at Blaise, who was wrapping an arm around his waist and was engaged in Hermione’s story

 _‘But are you in love with Blaise?’_ A voice inside his mind asked and he didn’t know what to answer

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“No peaking” Ron covered Blaise’s eyes with his hands and led his boyfriend to their destination

“I’m not” Blaise said and walked along with him. Blaise would love this. Ron was sure. He couldn’t think of a good present for Ron at first, but an idea came to him unexpectedly and he had made it happened. It was a week after their graduation and Ron was thinking about letting Blaise meet his family

“Wait for it” He said in Blaise’s ear and retreated his hands, Blaise opened his eyes and gasped

“Ron” He said softly, looking at the big thing in front of him

“Do you like it?” Ron asked and Blaise turned to him, still looking surprised

“Like it? I fucking love it” He shrieked and pulled Ron in a tight hug “You bought me a shop”

“A cake shop” Draco said and approached them along with Harry, Pansy and Hermion next to him “You were very good at baking”

“And we thought it was a good idea” Pansy said

“Ron came up with it” Hermione continued

“And we all invested in it to make it happen” Harry said and looked back at the shop “We didn’t have a name but they told us to choose one, so we chose that”

“Quaffle” Blaise said and laughed softly

“The time you hit me with it” Ron laughed along with him “I think it’s a good name”

“I love you” Blaise blurted out and Ron stared at him

“What?”

“ _What_?” Blaise repeated

“You said...”

“I-...I love you...thank you for this, I really love you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me” Blaise stepped closer and pulled Ron’s in by grabbing at his shirt

“I...love you too, a lot” Ron said without hesitation, they smiled at each other before pulling in a kiss

“ _Eeeeep_ ” Pansy made a weird sound and tugged on Hermione’s sleeves, shierking louder as she watched the two boys kissed.

_Ron was so in love with Blaise._

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

_Epilogue_

 

 

“Ron, you need to hear this” Blaise pulled Ron in the shop as soon as he appeared in front of it

“What? No ‘Hey lovely husband’ or anything?” He smiled at his cheeky husband

“Yes yes, I love you. But, I have to tell you something. A girl came by my shop today” He said eagerly “And she didn’t have any money”

“Oh?” He sat down on his lap and kissed Blaise’s cheek

“She said she was running away from her house, her mother yelled at her for not putting her toys away. And she was so cute” Blaise couldn’t stop grinning and Ron smiled with him “She wanted me to trade a piece of my famous chocolate mousse for her stuffed dragon”

“Oh Merlin” Ron already knew where this was going, Blaise was a sap

“And I couldn’t help it, I ended up talking to her all day and I convinced her to call her mother so she’d know where her daughter was, and I also gave her most of my desserts for the day, I _spoiled_ her. And her name was _Lyra_ , oh she was _so_ cute, with her red hair and cute freckles, and she was wearing a purple dress. _And_ a stuffed dragon, she called it _Max_ ”

“Max, huh?” Ron laughed and kissed Blaise’s forehead “You are so sappy”

“She promised she would come by everyday, I think I just fell in love with her” Blaise sighed happily

“Oi, what about me?” Ron asked and his husband snorted

“You know I’ll always love you the most, but she was really cute, I swear”

“Blaise, I love you, and we have been married for six months, you can tell me anything. Do you want kids?” Ron arched an eyebrow and Blaise looked down

“Maybe” He whispered softly

“I want babies too” Ron mumbled in his ear and smiled “How about you filling me up with your soldier again, maybe if we do it a lot we can actually make one”

“Ronnie, you know that’s not how babies work” He laughed but Ron just leaned in and nibbled his ear

“I know, but I’ll let you fuck me on the kitchen counter in your shop” Ron continued “Imagine me being opened up by your wonderful mou-... _Blaise_!”

Ron gasped in surprise as Blaise flipped him and now he was on Blaise’s shoulder

“Put me _down_ ” He burst out laughing when Blaise kept walking

“Sorry, no can do, I have a husband to bend over a table right now and I intend on doing it now” Blaise growled and slapped his arse, which made Ron laughed and stopped struggling.

Maybe he did have a thing for this particular Slytherin after all.

 

 

_THE END._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy it  
> Please tell me how you feel about it, I really do hope this is good enough for you guys lol xoxo  
> Visit me on Tumblr as daddiesdrarryy or Instagram as daddiesdrarry  
> I love you all for spending time reading this, xoxo


End file.
